


The Lost Supports: Ryoma/Scarlet

by Unionhack



Series: The Lost Supports [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Fire Emblem Supports, Support Logs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unionhack/pseuds/Unionhack
Summary: Part of a series of stories featuring script-style, hypothetical support logs for characters in Fire Emblem: Fates who didn't get to interact very much in-game. Written to resemble the in-game support logs as much as possible, of course.Given the severity of the rebellion in Cheve, Ryoma seeks to speak to Scarlet and assure that her state of mind is a healthy one. Can be read as in either Birthright or Revelation Route.Rank C to S.If you have a request for a certain set of supports, let me know in the comments!





	1. Rank C

RYOMA: Scarlet, hold a moment. May I speak with you?

SCARLET: Hey Ryoma! What can I do ya for?

RYOMA: Yes, well... given the current state of affairs, I wanted to check up on you. I understand that it must be difficult leaving Cheve behind.

SCARLET: Well yeah, of course it is. Cheve is my home, and I hate being away from it. Still, what Corrin is doing is important, and I think it's the best way to get my home out of Nohrian hands.

RYOMA: I understand your convictions are true, but I still worry about how this may have been affecting you personally. 

SCARLET: What, you think I've gone daft? Come on, Ryoma, when have I ever made myself look like a loon?

RYOMA: You positively tore apart the training dummy in the courtyard...

SCARLET: He gave me a funny look, he was asking for it!

RYOMA: Scarlet...

SCARLET: *sigh*

SCARLET: Alright, fine, maybe I've been a bit on edge lately, but breaking stuff is how I let off steam! If anything, busting up that training dummy got me through the day.

RYOMA: I understand the need to take out one's... baser urges at times, but I believe there is a less destructive way to calm your mind. Have you ever tried meditation?

SCARLET: What, you mean sitting around for a few hours doing nothing? What good is that gonna do?

RYOMA: You would be surprised what benefits can be reaped from a sound mind. A honed physique can only do so much when the thoughts dwell on other things than the task at hand.

SCARLET: Huh... I guess it's worth a shot. I mean, you look pretty composed all the time! There must be something to that technique.

RYOMA: Very well. We will start tomorrow. 

SCARLET: Yeah! 

SCARLET: ...

SCARLET: I'm going to regret this, aren't I?


	2. Rank B

SCARLET: Alright, Ryoma, let's get this show on the road! 

SCARLET: So, where are we going? Secret mountain vista? Top of an endless waterfall? Sacred cave lined front-to-back with gemstones? Ooh, how about a sunlit forest grove?

RYOMA: We will be conducting the activity here.

SCARLET: H-huh? But this room is so bare! There's only two mats on the floor!

RYOMA: I know. 

RYOMA: While serene locales certainly have their appeal, the true purpose of meditation is to seek peace within one's own mind. 

RYOMA: If we seek to do this, then there must be as few distractions as possible.

SCARLET: I... guess that makes sense. 

RYOMA: First, we sit. The posture in doing so is important, for it occupies the mind in holding a pose so as to free the mind to focus on introspection.

RYOMA: Today, we will practice the quarter lotus. Observe.

SCARLET: Uh... alright. Like this?

RYOMA: Precisely. Now, we breathe. Take your time, and focus on each inhale and exhale. Allow your body to take over. 

SCARLET: Okay... in and out...

RYOMA: Good. Now, at last, we close our eyes. Embrace the quiet peace of this room. Pick one detail of the previous day, and reflect upon it in detail. 

RYOMA: Familiarize yourself with this peace, and explore your mind. 

SCARLET: ...

RYOMA: ...

SCARLET: ...

RYOMA: ...There. It is easier than you thought, is it not? With sufficient discipline, you will be able to-

SCARLET: ...

RYOMA: Scarlet?

SCARLET: ...Zzz...

RYOMA: *sigh*


	3. Rank A

RYOMA: Hello, Scarlet.

SCARLET: Ryoma! Look, I am sooooooo sorry about the other day! I feel terrible! 

SCARLET: I know you were trying to show me something that means a lot to you. I shouldn't have fallen asleep.

SCARLET: It was just... so boring! How do you manage to do that every day without going crazy from everything that flies through your head? 

SCARLET: Heck, you're a prince! You must have so much to worry about each and every day. How do you manage?

RYOMA: Peace, Scarlet. You did not offend me by falling asleep.

SCARLET: If you never wanna talk to me again, I und- wait, really?

RYOMA: I am fully aware that the delicate art of meditation is not something that will work for everyone. 

RYOMA: As for why it works for me, well... When I practice meditation, I do not run away from the thoughts of that which troubles me.

SCARLET: Seriously? So you just... sit there and think about everything that's bugging you.

RYOMA: Yes, exactly so. The human mind is a fragile thing, prone to irrational thoughts and acts.

RYOMA: Were I to simply let my troubles guide my hand, I would make decisions that only bring harm to myself and those I care about.

RYOMA: When I meditate, I focus on these vexations. How do they make me feel? What could I have done differently? How do they affect the people around me?

RYOMA: By putting these things into perspective, I can look at them objectively. By doing this, I can know peace.

SCARLET: Man... it all sounds so simple when you explain it. 

RYOMA: It is very difficult, yet incredibly easy. To know one's self, we must be aware of our strengths and our failings.

RYOMA: What are some of your failings, Scarlet?

SCARLET: Me? Pfft. I'm great, are you kidding?

RYOMA: Scarlet...

SCARLET: Oh, fine, geez. Uh... I can be impulsive, I tend to speak my mind even when it's not entirely proper... and I guess I'm not the most patient person.

RYOMA: Congratulations.

SCARLET: Beg pardon? You trying to imply something, pal?

RYOMA: No, of course not. You just completed the first step of meditation: introspection. 

SCARLET: Huh? You mean I can do that without all the sitting around? 

RYOMA: The sitting is an important step, but it is only one part of a greater whole. The entire point of meditation is to know oneself. 

RYOMA: Do you see now?

SCARLET: You know what? I kinda do, yeah! 

SCARLET: You know, Ryoma, this whole meditation thing might not be total nonsense after all!

RYOMA: I... er... thank you?

SCARLET: Do you mind if we try it again later? I promise not to fall asleep next time!

RYOMA: Of course, Scarlet. I never miss a chance to meditate, after all.


	4. Rank S

RYOMA: ...

SCARLET: ... 

RYOMA: ...

SCARLET: ...and there. I think I've really made a breakthrough today. 

RYOMA: So I've noticed. This is the calmest I've seen you in quite some time.

SCARLET: It's strange that I can look back on all the awful things that happened in Cheve and be so calm about them.

SCARLET: Heck, when they actually happened, they made me so angry! Infuriated, even!

SCARLET: But I think that by taking it with a calm outlook, I can make better decisions on how to help my people.

RYOMA: I am pleased that this has had a positive effect on your outlook on life, Scarlet.

SCARLET: Haha, yeah! So, how about you?

RYOMA: I... pardon me?

SCARLET: You know, what were you meditating on today? You seemed even more focused than usual. 

RYOMA: I... well...

SCARLET: Ooh, someone's getting flustered! I see how it is. What's her name, huh? I promise I won't tell!

RYOMA: ...You're certain you won't speak of it?

SCARLET: Cross my heart!

RYOMA: Very well. Her name is... Scarlet.

SCARLET: ...

SCARLET: WHAT!?

RYOMA: I am sorry, Scarlet, but I cannot help my feelings. These past few days have brought me peace that years of meditation could never come close to replicating. 

RYOMA: I am enthralled by you. By your wit, by the fiery passion with which you approach everything...

RYOMA: That is, to say nothing of your beauty.

SCARLET: Oh... oh gosh. You big idiot!

RYOMA: I...?

SCARLET: Why didn't you just say something, you lunk? I had to sit there for HOURS and try not to make puppy eyes at you this whole time!

RYOMA: You mean...?

SCARLET: Of course I feel the same way! Why do you think I wanted to spend so much time with you?

SCARLET: I mean, the meditation thing does help a lot... but really, it was just peaceful to be near you!

RYOMA: I see. Then I see only one way to resolve this.

SCARLET: Oh yeah? Lay it on me.

RYOMA: Marry me, Scarlet. I promise that when this war is at its end, you will know peace the likes of which you could only dream of. 

SCARLET: You know, you make a pretty tempting offer. Alright, Ryoma, you've got a deal. Let's get married!

RYOMA: I'm pleased you agree. 

SCARLET: And enough with the formal talk! If you're gonna be stuck with me forever, we better work on getting you to talk casually!

RYOMA: What's wrong with the way I speak?

SCARLET: I guess you have a point. Just another thing to love!

RYOMA: Heh... in that case, I hope I can continue to surprise you.


End file.
